


El Curioso Caso del Ladrón Burlón

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson se preguntaba aún qué tan inteligente era permanecer en la misma casa que Sherlock Holmes, pero un caso muy especial terminó de disipar sus dudas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Curioso Caso del Ladrón Burlón

 

_La sombra se movió con agilidad, estirando las manos sin mayor prisa para tomar un objeto tras otro e introducirlos en su amplia bolsa. No vigilaba, solo dio un par de vistazos tras su hombro antes de dirigirse al centro del gran salón. Una vez allí fue por una última pieza, y con algo parecido a un rugido de triunfo brotando de su garganta, desapareció._

 

El día que los acontecimientos empezaron, abrí los ojos faltando tan solo cinco minutos para que sonara el despertador; tuve una de esas pesadillas que me persiguen desde que dejé el ejército, al menos esta vez no fue más que un susto, no he gritado, o eso creo recordar. Cierto que cada vez son más espaciadas, pero tengo ya asumido que me acompañarán hasta el día de mi muerte.

Permanecí en la cama por costumbre, además de que deseaba darle tiempo a mi respiración para que se normalizara. Tras una larga ducha, y ya vestido, bajé al comedor para desayunar antes de salir al hospital.

No me extrañó la ausencia de mi compañero de casa; en las últimas semanas apenas si lo había  visto unas cuantas veces. Según alcanzó a decirme, se ocupaba de un caso confidencial del que tenía prohibido hablar. Me costó creer que alguien pudiera impedirle hacer lo que le viniera en gana, pero si algo había logrando aprender de Sherlock Holmes en los pocos meses que llevaba de conocerlo, era que su palabra empeñada valía más para él que las Joyas de la Corona para la Reina.

Como entonces, gracias a mi pronta independencia y a las labores que debí desarrollar en el ejército, estaba más que acostumbrado a valerme por mí mismo, y además la soledad me resulta bastante cómoda, no lo eché en falta. Al contrario, si he de ser sincero, experimenté cierto alivio, ya que puede ser un poco incómodo compartir la mesa con un hombre tan complejo como Sherlock; después de todo, soy de gustos sencillos, y él puede ser muy extravagante cuando tiene un nuevo caso entre manos.

Acababa de dejar los cubiertos sobre el plato cuando el objeto de mis pensamientos irrumpió en el comedor con su energía habitual, lanzando la bufanda y los guantes sin ceremonias sobre una mesilla.

—Buenos días, John—dijo, mirando mi plato vacío—. Veo que has terminado ya; una lástima iba a pedirte que me acompañaras, pero no importa, puedes hacerlo con tu café.

—En realidad, debo llegar al hospital…

Desestimó mi comentario con un gesto de la mano.

—Tu guardia empieza en dos horas, y aún cuando respeto la puntualidad, no es necesario exagerar.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, como siempre, y debió encontrar divertida mi exasperación, porque exhibió una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Vas a contarme al fin de tu caso? ¿De eso se trata?

—¿Cuál de todos?

—El confidencial, ese del que no podías hablar por tratarse de un asunto de interés nacional o algo así.

—Ah, ese—se encogió de hombros con descuido—; sí, lo cerré la semana pasada, resultó mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba.

—Cuánto lo siento—para entonces sabía bien que nada defraudaba más a Sherlock que ver frustradas sus esperanzas de llevar un caso que se presentaba interesante en un inicio—. Pero supongo que ahora sí puedes hablar al respecto.

—Supones mal, doctor, firmé un contrato; pero si tu curiosidad continúa intacta en unos quince años, siéntete libre de volver a preguntar entonces.

Rodé los ojos, no pude evitar ese gesto infantil; ese hombre siempre encontraba una respuesta ingeniosa para hacerme sentir ridículo. Si existía un Dios en el cielo, en quince años estaría lo bastante lejos de él como para poder preguntarle algo.

Lo vi servirse los restos de comida que dejé en la nevera sin molestarse en calentarla, pese a mi oferta de ayudarle.

—La comida fría no me afecta, John, no puedes imaginar lo que mi cuerpo ha debido consumir en momentos de necesidad.

No quise preguntarle al respecto, porque, o bien conseguiría evasivas, o demasiados detalles que mi pobre estómago no podría soportar a esa hora tan temprana.

—¿Y bien? Si has terminado ya con ese caso misterioso del que no vas a contarme nada, no sé para qué me quieres aquí.

—John, es evidente que  continúas saltándote las páginas policiales, o sabrías a qué me refiero. ¿Sabes toda la información que podrías conseguir si lo leyeras tal y como te he dicho más de una vez? Detalles, doctor, detalles; encontrarás algunos muy interesantes en la página trece—atacó sus panqueques con un entusiasmo que desmentía su falta de apetito—. Lee en silencio, podemos hablar cuando termine.

De no ser doctor, me preocuparía lo que el rodar tanto los ojos pudiera afectar a mi vista, pero hice lo que me pidió.

Quince minutos después, cuando acababa de releer por tercera vez no solo la página señalada sino también las dos siguientes, y vi que Sherlock dejaba su tenedor con ademán satisfecho, me atreví a hablar.

—No encuentro nada que me resulte interesante, lo siento.

—No hay nada de qué disculparse, John, era de esperar.

Pocas personas demostraron tener a lo largo de mi vida el don de hacerme sentir un completo idiota con una sola frase; la señora Waters, mi profesora del Instituto, fue la última que lo consiguió… hasta que conocí a Sherlock.

—El intento de suicidio de una modelo, dos robos, el homicidio de un traficante… insisto en que no veo nada especial—no estaba dispuesto a permitir que viera cuánto me afectaba a veces su trato—. Desde luego que no estás de acuerdo.

—Tu primera suposición acertada de la mañana, felicidades. Vuelve a leer acerca del robo en Bourbon Street, por favor.

Me sumergí una vez más a regañadientes en el diario, maldiciendo entre dientes a mi compañero por semejante pérdida de tiempo.

—Unos ladrones irrumpieron en una joyería, redujeron al vigilante nocturno, burlaron las alarmas, y huyeron con un buen botín—resumí de mala gana—, ¿y qué hay de anormal en esto? Roban joyerías todas las semanas, y si no encuentran a los responsables, el seguro se encarga de resarcir a los dueños, nada del otro mundo.

Sherlock me miró con esa mezcla de burla e indulgencia que a veces me provocaba arrojarle el objeto más cercano a la cara; lástima que este fuera el diario y resultara tan necesario como para arruinarlo, pensaba llevármelo al hospital para resolver el crucigrama en mi descanso.

—¿No encuentras interesante la forma en que se burlaron las alarmas? Si lees con calma, verás que según la policía el establecimiento contaba con las medidas de seguridad más avanzadas, sensores de movimiento incluidos.

—¡Y no es para menos! Se llevaron cientos de miles en joyas, algunas invaluables. De cualquier forma, los ladrones siempre se las ingenian para lograr sus objetivos…

—El salón en el que se encontraban las joyas más valiosas es impenetrable—hizo oídos sordos a mis argumentos—, y las cámaras de seguridad no fueron alteradas, es como si nadie hubiera entrado o salido, no hay registros de un solo movimiento fuera de lo normal.

—Tal vez el guardia estaba coludido con los delincuentes, no sería el primer caso.

Otro movimiento de la mano para callarme y me desharía del diario sin remordimientos.

—No, está limpio, basta verlo para saber que no tiene nada que ver en esto; creo que se encuentra más sorprendido que los mismos policías. Le dice a quien desea oírlo que fue una sombra, o un fantasma quien lo golpeó y maniató.

Un ladrón fantasma; debía reconocer que aún para mí resultaba interesante semejante posibilidad.

—¿Y la policía?

—Ah, verás, hasta esta mañana creían lo mismo que tú, que se trataba de un caso vulgar.

—¿Y ya no es así?

Sherlock, en vez de responder, se levantó con un movimiento enérgico y se acercó al ordenador, buscando algo hasta que hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

—Esto no podrás leerlo en la versión impresa hasta mañana, obviamente.

Fruncí el ceño según fui avanzando línea tras línea de la edición digital del diario, sin pestañear, asombrado por lo que se revelaba; una vez más, Sherlock demostraba una intuición impresionante.

—¿Dejaron una de las gemas robadas en un basurero? ¿Por qué?

—Tal vez no les pareciera lo bastante valiosa.

Miré a Sherlock con horror, debía de estar bromeando.

—¿Un diamante de tres quilates no es valioso?

—Depende de qué juzgues por valioso.

—No soy un ladrón, Sherlock, pero me atrevo a suponer que un diamante de tres quilates sí es valioso, en cualquier circunstancia.

Mi compañero se encogió de hombros y dejó su lugar frente al ordenador, empezando a dar vueltas por el salón hasta que mi impaciencia reclamó una explicación.

—Crees, evidentemente, que hay algo más detrás de este robo.

 —Tal vez, no estoy seguro.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que piensas?

—Bueno, John, pienso muchas cosas, como siempre, algunas probables, pero no puedo asegurar nada mientras no cuente con más información.

—Supongo que esa información te la proporcionará la policía.

—Desde luego, pero todavía no; pasarán algunos días más antes de que reconozcan su ineptitud y toquen a la puerta—sonrió con burla—. Mientras eso ocurre, creo que voy a encargarme de continuar con mi investigación de los venenos sudafricanos.

Lo contemplé mientras se tendía en el sillón con un enorme tomo de aspecto antiguo; sabía que hacer una sola pregunta del robo sería inútil.

—Ve a cumplir con tu noble labor, John, y procura adelantar todas las consultas que te sean posibles; voy a necesitarte en unos días.

Hubiera resultado muy sencillo decirle que no contara conmigo; sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber cómo se desarrollaría un caso que a todas luces parecía tan sencillo, pero que estaba seguro en manos de Sherlock adquiriría una dimensión totalmente distinta.

—No puedo esperar.

Iba a felicitarme por ser quien dijera la última palabra en una conversación, pero como comprobé que Sherlock estaba ya totalmente absorbido por su lectura, dejé la casa dando un portazo y me dirigí al hospital esperando, con muy malas intenciones, que sus investigaciones llegaran al peor puerto posible.

 

Tal y como Sherlock supuso, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Scotland Yard acudiera a la puerta para solicitar ayuda; esperaba que se comunicaran con Sherlock por teléfono, así que me sorprendió sobremanera la presencia del Inspector Lestrade en nuestra casa.

Apenas me quitaba el abrigo, tras llegar del hospital, cuando debí acudir a la puerta para hacerlo pasar.

Sherlock se encontraba tocando el violín en el salón, así que debí alzar un poco la voz para saludar al recién llegado, quien, por cierto, se veía más que desalentado. Las ojeras y la barba de varios días eran un indicativo más que evidente de su estado, y no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes  para notarlo.

No era para menos considerando las noticias que llegaban a la opinión pública por medio de la prensa. Al parecer, los ladrones de la joyería en Bourbon Street no se encontraban satisfechos con haber salido indemnes de su delito, sino que además habían decidido burlarse de la policía local.

Al diamante hallado en un basurero le siguió un anillo de rubíes obsequiado a una niña saliendo del colegio, y a esta, otra alhaja que fue estratégicamente colocada en una fuente frente al Parlamento. Lo más preocupante era que no había un solo testigo útil que ayudara a atrapar a los delincuentes.

Suponía que Lestrade debía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, y el hecho de que Sherlock apenas si le prestara atención cuando lo tuvo frente a sí no ayudó en lo absoluto para mejorar su humor.

—¿Qué quieres, Holmes? ¿Ruegos?

—¿Vas  a hacerlo?

—¿Qué?

—Rogar.

Decidí que si continuaba allí, como espectador de ese intercambio de insultos y burlas, solo conseguiría contagiarme de su mal humor, así que bajé los brazos, rendido, y me disponía a encaminarme a mi habitación, cuando el llamado de Sherlock me detuvo.

—John, ¿a dónde vas? Te necesito aquí.

—¿Para servir de árbitro? No lo creo.

—Te indiqué hace días que iba a necesitar tu ayuda con este caso.

A Lestrade pareció abrírsele el cielo, por la expresión que puso al oírlo.

—Entonces lo aceptas—suspiró aliviado—, ¿por qué me haces pasar por esto?

Sherlock sacudió la cabeza, y me hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado, cosa que hice luego de vacilar un momento, empujando a un lado el violín que había tenido la amabilidad de dejar al menos para escuchar a Lestrade.

—A John y a mí nos encantaría saber qué ha pasado para que decidieras venir al fin; esperaba que lo hicieras luego del incidente en la fuente.

El inspector se pasó el pañuelo por la frente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ha pasado algo más?

Sherlock lo ignoró y giró a mirarme con las cejas alzadas.

—¿No crees, John, que si solicitan nuestra ayuda lo menos que podrían hacer es no mentirnos?

Aunque moría de ganas por preguntar en qué momento nos convertimos en una especie de sociedad, tal era la impresión que Sherlock daba, opté por asentir.

—Desde luego, es lo mínimo que cabe esperar.

Lestrade me miró con el mismo disgusto que dirigía solo a Sherlock; eso me hizo sentir ridículamente importante.

—Esta tarde recibí esto—sacó un paquete de su gabardina—, en mi domicilio privado.

Sherlock se apresuró a cogerlo, examinando cada detalle del envoltorio y acercando la nariz para captar cualquier olor; luego lo abrió con mucho cuidado, y sonrió al ver el contenido, el mismo que se apresuró a mostrarme.

Una hermosa gargantilla que no podría valer menos de unos cuantos miles de libras refulgía en el estuche.

—Asumo que no es un obsequio para tu esposa.

—Desde luego que no, ¿quién iba a…?—gruñó un insulto por lo bajo—. Muy gracioso, sabes perfectamente que es una de las piezas robadas. ¿Ves a lo que han llegado? Quieren ridiculizarnos, humillarnos tanto como les sea posible; en cuanto la prensa se entere de esto… ¿cómo supieron donde vivo?

—Por favor, Lestrade, no es un gran misterio, yo lo sé hace mucho, también John —me señaló—, hemos pasado por allí muchas veces.

—Tiene una casa encantadora, inspector, su esposa mantiene el jardín en perfecto estado—procuré hacer un halago, lo único que se me ocurrió después de semejante comentario.

—No quiero saber cómo es que se enteraron, pero si alguna vez se aparecen por allí les soltaré al mastín—y no parecía estar bromeando en lo absoluto—. Volviendo a lo que nos interesa, ¿de qué crees que se trata todo esto?

Sherlock se golpeó ligeramente la barbilla con un dedo, entrecerrando los ojos, y llevándose el envoltorio una vez más a la nariz.

—Creo que no vas por mal camino, evidentemente lo que desean es humillar a la policía; es más, diría que a toda la ciudad, la pregunta es qué esperan conseguir con ello.

—¿No lo sabes?—Lestrade lucía ligeramente decepcionado.

El detective esbozó una sonrisa enigmática, que a mi parecer presagiaba un resultado más que interesante.

—Llévanos a esa joyería y tal vez pueda averiguar algo más.

Lestrade se apresuró a ponerse en pie y no esperó a que nos pusiéramos los abrigos antes de correr a la patrulla.

—Pobre—se me escapó un suspiro, muy a mi pesar.

Sherlock me miró, alzando una ceja con escepticismo.

—Ese pobre se llevará todo el mérito de lo que descubra, doctor, tal vez deberías dirigir tu compasión en otra dirección.

—¿Esperas que sienta lástima por ti?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo harías?—y con otra sonrisa misteriosa me hizo una burlona reverencia para que saliera primero.

Entre un inspector histérico y un detective indescifrable, me inclinaba a pensar que nada bueno podría salir de allí.

 

Estaba enterado por la prensa de que la joyería había reanudado su atención al público apenas dos días después del robo, cosa que no me sorprendió demasiado; después de todo, no dejaba de ser un negocio, y de algún modo debían de recuperarse financieramente del daño causado.

Fuimos recibidos por un más que agradable asistente que nos llevó de inmediato a la oficina del gerente, que era además, según nos informó Lestrade en el camino, accionista de prósperos negocios londinenses. Esta última información hizo que lo relacionara de inmediato con un banquero, pero su apariencia no podría estar más alejada del estereotipo; el señor Sheffield, de espaldas anchas y aspecto informal, podría pasar fácilmente por un boxeador retirado.

El inspector Lestrade se hizo cargo de las presentaciones, asegurándole al nervioso  e inquieto empresario que la discreción continuaría siendo la primordial preocupación del departamento de policía.

—¿No debería serlo el atrapar a los ladrones?—Sherlock se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, viendo de un lado a otro y fijando luego la mirada en nuestro anfitrión.

—Por supuesto que lo es—Lestrade saltó del asiento como si lo hubieran pinchado—. Sin embargo, como es lógico en un caso como este, la discreción es muy importante.

Sherlock movió la mano en su dirección, como si espantara así a un  mosquito que estuviera zumbando en su oído, y retomó la inspección a la que sometía al gerente.

—Señor Sheffield, ¿por qué está tan preocupado?

La pregunta casi me arranca una carcajada involuntaria, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir tal cosa?

—No lo sé, señor Holmes, déjame pensar, ¿podría deberse tal vez a que mi establecimiento fue desvalijado y la policía no ha hecho absolutamente nada?

Era justo otorgarle algo de mérito a aquel hombre por mantener la penetrante mirada de Sherlock y replicar con tan afilado sarcasmo pese a la situación.

—Desde luego, es natural, pero considerando que la atención al público se ha reanudado y como me hizo notar mi socio, el doctor Watson, hace solo unos días, la compañía aseguradora se encargará de pagar el monto del seguro, asumí que eso podría tranquilizarlo.

La mueca en la cara del hombre se hizo aún más desagradable.

—Me han hablado de usted, Holmes, y le aseguro que no me hace ninguna gracia tenerlo husmeando por aquí; de no ser por la insistencia del inspector Lestrade no lo permitiría—el gerente movía un dedo con ademán casi amenazante—. En cuanto a su pregunta, supongo que podrá imaginar lo que  ocurrirá con la póliza del seguro luego de este robo, además de que no se trata solo de dinero, muchas de las joyas perdidas son irreemplazables, únicas.

—Los ladrones no parecen tenerlas en tan alta estima como usted por como las han dejado regadas por todo Londres—Sherlock continuaba con su análisis, ignorando las muecas indignadas del inspector.

—¡Exacto! Esto va más allá del robo, ¿lo ve? ¡Es una ofensa! ¡Una humillación! Estos animales se merecen ser cazados—pareció calmarse un poco luego de su explosión, pasando al total desaliento—. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer y de cualquier modo su socio tiene razón, no podemos hacer más que renegociar con la aseguradora y esperar que esos canallas sean detenidos, cosa que veo poco posible.

Lestrade se movió incómodo en el asiento, acusando la indirecta.

—No sería la primera vez que un caso permanece sin resolver, pero puede ver el lado positivo, al menos nadie ha resultado muerto—la sonrisa burlona de Sherlock no consiguió más que exasperarnos a todos—, pero no debemos esperar que eso ocurra en esta ocasión, ¿verdad? Necesito ver las instalaciones.

—Khalid se encargará, yo necesito hacer algunas llamadas, sabrán disculparme…

—Por supuesto—el asistente, que no había dejado su puesto junto a la puerta, nos escoltó fuera de la oficina.

El inspector siguió al joven mientras Sherlock y yo nos retrasábamos algunos pasos. Él, totalmente concentrado en su análisis de la sala, dirigiendo la mirada de un lugar a otro, deteniéndose en la esquinas y mascullando por lo bajo en tanto buscaba algún dato en su teléfono.

Estaba ya acostumbrado a su método de acción, y aunque me resultaba muy difícil seguirle el ritmo, por no decir imposible, reconozco que era un espectáculo para admirar.

—Curioso, muy curioso.

El repentino susurro me sacó de mi contemplación.

—¿Qué es curioso?

Sherlock me miró como si hubiera olvidado que estaba allí, y sacudió la cabeza apenas un poco, solo lo suficiente para que yo lo viera.

—Señor Stephens—llamó al asistente que se apuró en acercarse—. Tengo una duda, ¿todas las piezas que se llevaron fueron reportadas, ¿es correcto?

—Desde luego que sí, Holmes, qué pregunta más absurda.

Mi compañero ignoró a Lestrade una vez más y prestó toda su atención al asistente.

—Hicimos llegar a la policía una lista de todas las piezas sustraídas, señor, tal y como lo solicitaron.

Sherlock asintió.

—¿De qué parte de Egipto es usted, señor Stephens?

El hombre pestañeó varias veces, desconcertado por el brusco cambio de tema.

—De la región de El Fayum, señor—se recompuso con rapidez, exhibiendo una sonrisa serena—. Usualmente piensan que soy árabe,  ya sabe, por mi apariencia; es la primera vez que alguien me relaciona con Egipto.

—La mayoría de la gente es estúpida, piensan que “árabe” aplica para todo el continente africano—Sherlock hizo un gesto desdeñoso—. Adoptado, supongo.

—Cuando era muy pequeño, señor.

Lestrade lanzó un bufido de indignación.

—Holmes, no estamos aquí para investigar los orígenes de cada empleado, ya nos encargamos de eso, ¿podríamos volver al caso?

—Por supuesto.

Sherlock le dio la espalda, mirando cada una de las vitrinas con ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Había joyas egipcias entre las robadas?

—Algunas, señor, pero todas de oro, no muy importantes, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

—El oro es muy económico en Egipto, se le considera uno de los países más visitados por los amantes de las joyas, y los impuestos son mínimos para sacarlas del país.

Encontré insultante la expresión sorprendida de los tres pares de ojos que se detuvieron en mí.

—Vi un documental el otro día en Discovery Channel; las turquesas hindúes son exquisitas—expresé con sarcasmo.

Tanto el inspector como el asistente asintieron sin dar mayor importancia a mi interrupción, pero Sherlock sonrió de lado, y asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Necesito ver la bóveda y… sí, los baños también.

Si el joven Stephens encontró algo extraño en los pedidos, lo disimuló muy bien, porque nos condujo de inmediato a los lugares señalados, recordándole a Sherlock todo lo que había sido sustraído de la bóveda. Él dio un paseo alrededor, fijándose en la entrada, midiendo la cerradura y preguntando quiénes tenían acceso a su combinación; al oír que solo el señor Sheffield frunció ligeramente el ceño.

De inmediato nos dirigimos a los baños, donde mi compañero fue aún más exhaustivo en su análisis. Se acuclilló en el piso, rebuscó en los lavabos y hasta revisó las cañerías. Al incorporarse se sacudió las manos con expresión pensativa, en tanto se apresuraba a asearse.

—¿Alguien tiene un pañuelo? Gracias, señor Stephens; se lo devolvería, pero…—lanzó la prenda a la basura tras frotarse las manos con brusquedad, sin molestarse en ofrecer disculpas.

—¿Necesita ver algo más? La policía revisó las alarmas y tal vez quiera ver las grabaciones del circuito cerrado.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—No, no es necesario, nos vamos. John, busca un taxi, tengo que hablar un momento con el inspector.

Discutir el que me tratara como a su sirviente hubiera resultado inútil, así que me despedí de Lestrade y el señor Stephens y guardé mi ira hasta que estuviéramos a solas.

Detuve el primer taxi que pasó por la calle y entré en él asegurándole al conductor que mi amigo le daría una más que generosa propina por esperarlo.

Cuando Sherlock salió de la joyería, varios minutos después, lo observé subir al auto con una precaución que en un primer momento me extrañó, pero luego recordé el motivo de mi enfado y me dispuse a enfrentarlo.

—Sherlock, no puedes tratarme en público como a un criado, y tampoco en privado, por cierto—procuré hablar lo  más bajo posible para que el taxista no me oyera—. El que acceda a acompañarte en tus locas aventuras no te da derecho… ¡Por todos los Santos! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sherlock se había inclinado hacia mí, olisqueando como un sabueso, y consiguiendo que pegara un brinco en el asiento cuando pegó su nariz a mi cuello.

—¡Sherlock! ¡Basta ya! —sentí mis mejillas arder cuando vi la sonrisa del conductor por el espejo retrovisor—. No es lo que piensa, mi amigo no está en sus cabales…

Suspiré aliviado cuando Sherlock volvió a su lugar con semblante pensativo, totalmente ajeno a la situación que acababa de provocar.

—Déjeme en Harrods—ordenó de pronto al conductor.

—¿Qué vas a hacer allí?

—Necesito comprobar algo; tú puedes ir a casa, te veré más tarde.

Deduje de inmediato por su expresión alerta que estaba tras una pista.

—Sabes algo, ¿verdad?

—Sé muchas cosas, John, pero si te refieres al misterio de las joyas, sí, es muy posible que lo resuelva pronto.

Lo miré impresionado por su declaración, preguntándome qué lo habría ayudado a llegar tan pronto a una respuesta para ese acertijo, pero en cuanto iba a preguntar, el taxi se detuvo frente al gran almacén, y él bajó con rapidez.

—Necesito que confirmes si el señor Sheffield es miembro del Directorio en el Museo Británico; encontrarás la información en su página oficial, hablaremos al llegar—como habló a través de la ventanilla y luego dio media vuelta, no pude indagar nada, solo asentir en silencio.

Y así permanecí hasta llegar a Baker Street, cuando caí en la cuenta de que debía ser yo quien le pagara al taxista la propina prometida.

 

Tal y como Sherlock predijo, William Sheffield figuraba como miembro del Directorio del Museo Británico, y esperé ansioso su llegada, pero era casi medianoche cuando escuché su llave en la cerradura.

—Buenas noches, John, ¿muestras gratis?

No pude evitar una sonrisa al verlo aparecer cargado de pequeñas bolsas de regalo.

—Parece que alguien sufrió un ataque de consumismo.

—¿No lo has oído? Nunca es demasiado pronto para empezar con las compras navideñas.

Dejó los paquetes con desgano sobre la mesa del comedor, tomando dos de ellos y llevándolos consigo al sillón.

—¿Qué son?

—Este es tuyo—tuve que estirarme para tomar el que lanzó en mi dirección.

Desenvolví un paquete y por un momento me quedé sin habla; se trataba de un frasco del perfume que usaba cada día.

—¡Vaya, Sherlock! ¡Gracias! No debiste molestarte; ¿por eso me olisqueabas en el taxi?

—No te emociones, John, solo necesitaba hacer una comparación de aromas, eso es todo.

Debía existir un estudio de por qué ese hombre conseguía que las personas pasaran del júbilo a la indignación con solo dos frases.

—No pretendía insinuar…

—Compré varios, como puedes ver, pero ya que ese es el que estás acostumbrado a usar, sería un desperdicio tirarlo. Las mujeres encargadas de las perfumerías son verdaderos halcones; te permiten rebuscar entre las muestras siempre y cuando puedan asegurarse una buena comisión.

Me reprendí mentalmente por mi reacción; desde luego que no se trataba de un detalle amable, simplemente se deshacía de algo que no le era de utilidad. Y pensar que por un momento creí ver un rasgo de humanidad en él.

—Este el que nos interesa—inconsciente a mi malestar, tomó el otro paquete—. Pasé horas en Harrods buscándolo, es poco común.

Tomé el pequeño envase gris y lo acerqué a mi nariz; un aroma muy sutil me envolvió, resultándome vagamente familiar, pero no podía recordar donde lo había olido antes.

Sherlock, que no tenía problemas para seguir mi línea de pensamientos, se estiró hasta la mesilla para tomar el paquete que Lestrade dejara algo más temprano.

—Ya conoces el método.

Acerqué la nariz al estuche, tal y como había visto a Sherlock hacer por la mañana e inhalé, cerrando los ojos para retener el aroma.

—El mismo perfume—mi sorpresa debió ser más que evidente.

—Perfecto, John, vas mejorando; un día de estos probaremos con algo más difícil.

Ignoré su tono sardónico, concentrado en esta nueva revelación.

—Pero… ¿de qué nos sirve saber cuál es el perfume que usa el ladrón? Lo que necesitamos conocer es su identidad.

Sherlock rodó los ojos y se estiró en el sillón cuan largo era, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Eso no es problema, ha resultado ridículamente sencillo resolverlo—exhibió una mueca de fastidio—, pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo más interesante en todo esto, ¿comprobaste lo que te encargué?

Aún confundido, me apresuré a tomar el ordenador para buscar la información.

—Tenías razón, el señor Sheffield es miembro del Directorio del Museo Británico, aunque no tiene derecho a voto, pero sí que puede hablar. Ha conseguido varios donativos para el patronato, y además es, junto a otros de sus miembros, el encargado de negociar con las autoridades de gobiernos extranjeros para conseguir que presten sus muestras a Inglaterra.

—¡Bien! Excelente trabajo, John, un par de cabos más y tendremos esta red completamente armada.

—¿Red?

—Sí, nos enfrentamos a una red muy intrincada, y me atrevo a decir que peligrosa, pero estamos un paso adelante. Ahora solo necesito hablar con algunos contactos en la embajada.

Pasé los siguientes minutos viéndolo realizar llamadas que al parecer no eran nada más que infructuosas; la cara ceñuda delataba su frustración mientras mascullaba para sí.

—¡Ridículo! Me han colgado tres veces, ¿por qué harían algo así?

 —¿Porque son casi las dos de la mañana, quizá? Solo estoy adivinando.

Experimenté una satisfacción infantil al ver su gesto enfurruñado; después del mal rato que acababa de hacerme pasar con el asunto del perfume, me parecía una compensación casi divina.

—Tal vez el embajador Norris…

—¿Por qué no pruebas con Mycroft?

Me había ganado muchas miradas reprobadoras desde que conocía a Sherlock, pero ninguna como esta.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bueno, decía que Mycroft, tu hermano…

—Sé cuál es el nombre de mi hermano, muchas gracias.

Pasé por alto su tono mordaz, reparando algo tardíamente en cuál era el problema.

—Solo quería decir que aunque sé ustedes tienen algunas… diferencias, tal vez pueda ayudarte; seguro que conoce a mucha gente importante en el embajada.

Tuve que retroceder unos pasos cuando Sherlock se levantó del sillón bruscamente y acercó tanto su rostro al mío que pude ver sin dificultad lo enfadado que se encontraba.

—Nunca, y repito, nunca, acudo a mi hermano en busca de ayuda.

—¿Por qué no? Él lo hace.

—Esa es precisamente una de nuestras muchas diferencias.

Debí callar, pero su actitud me molestó; si al menos se mostrara menos soberbio lo comprendería un poco mejor.

—Diferencias de las que estás muy orgulloso, ¿verdad? No lo entiendo, Sherlock, no puedo comprender qué es lo que te molesta tanto de tu hermano; ustedes son mucho más parecidos de lo que crees.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo has llegado a tan extraordinaria conclusión? —me desafió abiertamente, esperando una respuesta que no pude formular—. Eso pensé, no tienes idea de lo que dices.

Con expresión petulante, cogió su portátil, el abrigo, algunos objetos del cajón, y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

 

No volví a ver a mi compañero de casa hasta dos días después, seguro de que luego de su iracunda retirada, ya no querría que lo acompañara más en el caso de la joyería.

Intenté convencerme de que era en realidad un motivo para alegrarme; después de todo, siempre decía que esos extraños casos solo provocaban peligros e inútiles pérdidas de tiempo, pero si era sincero conmigo mismo, debía reconocer que echaba en falta tanto las aventuras en sí como a mi compañero.

Me acostumbré rápidamente a ese ritmo de vida fuera de lo común, y resultaba casi gracioso pensar que dos días antes hubiera dado cualquier cosa por la soledad que ahora me inquietaba tanto.

De modo que sentí un inmenso alivio que me cuidé bien de ocultar, cuando esa mañana bajé a desayunar y encontré a Sherlock leyendo el periódico cómodamente instalado en su sillón favorito.

—Buenos días, John.

—Buenos días.

No estaba seguro de qué esperar, pero esa no sería la primera vez que Sherlock y yo teníamos diferencias de opinión y él actuaba luego como si nada hubiera pasado. Cierto que nunca discutimos como esa noche, pero si él prefería ignorarlo, creo que yo podría hacer otro tanto.

—¿Alguna novedad?—señalé el diario.

—Muchas, pero apenas si mencionan una aquí—me lo extendió doblado—. Nuestro ocurrente ladrón sigue regando las calles de Londres con parte de su botín, empieza a ser aburrido.

—¿Lo envió a la oficina de Scotland Yard esta vez?—sonreí incrédulo la leer—. Sé que no debería causarme gracia, pero no puedo evitar que así sea; parece casi la travesura de un niño malcriado.

—No estás muy lejos de la respuesta, John; ve por tu abrigo y acabemos con esto de una vez, tenemos a unos cuantos criminales que atrapar.

—El Inspector Lestrade estará feliz.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Eso, John, no puede importarme menos.

Suspiré, recogiendo mi abrigo del perchero y poniendo al mismo tiempo la otra mano en el dintel de la puerta para evitar que saliera.

—Continúas enfadado—alcé una mano para que me oyera, cosa que extrañamente hizo—. Lamento haberme involucrado en la relación con tu hermano; Dios sabe que no soy quien para dar consejos cuando de lazos fraternales se trata, no sé en qué  pensaba.

Sherlock me devolvió la mirada sin parpadear, imperturbable, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo que por un momento me desconcertó.

Lo conocía lo suficiente para  saber que apreciaba esa disculpa, y tal vez fuera muy poco para decir de una persona con la que llevaba compartiendo el hogar desde hacía meses, pero tratándose de él no pude dejar de sorprenderme.

Yo, John Watson, podía decir sin dudar que tal vez fuera una de las pocas personas en el mundo que conocía aspectos casi secretos relacionados con el carácter de Sherlock Holmes, y esa seguridad provocó que algo se removiera dentro de mí, algo que no pude precisar en ese momento.

—No creo que tuvieras mala intención, y no fue algo que me sorprendiera, no importa; después de todo, te agrada Mycroft porque aún no lo conoces bien.

—Espera, eso no es cierto; no te ofendas, pero tu hermano me provoca escalofríos, a su lado tú casi resultas simpático—me extrañó muchísimo que hubiera llegado a una conclusión tan errada, casi inverosímil.

Sherlock pareció francamente desconcertado, escudriñándome con la mirada como si examinara hasta el último resquicio de lo que develaba mi rostro.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una sorpresa—dijo al fin—. Le apenará saberlo, tú sí que le agradas, me lo ha dicho; piensa que puedes ser una extraordinaria influencia en mi vida.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

—No tengo idea, yo tampoco puedo imaginarlo.

Intercambiamos la que debió ser nuestra primera sonrisa de comprensión sin asomo de burla.

—Bueno, tal vez con el tiempo lo descubramos—Sherlock  sacudió la cabeza, retomando su expresión seria—Ahora, si eres tan amable de quitarte de la puerta, quiero resolver este asunto de una vez por todas.

 

Esperaba que Sherlock diera la dirección de Scotland Yard, o de la joyería, pero me sorprendió ordenándole al taxista que nos llevara a un almacén en el centro, a pocas cuadras del Museo Británico.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos últimos días?—no pude reprimir mi curiosidad por más tiempo.

—Lo que hago mejor, John, investigar. Sostuve una reunión muy interesante, di un paseo por los muelles para conversar con antiguos conocidos, y aún mejor, creo que he hilado lo bastante fino para evitar que nuestras presas huyan de la red.

—Te refieres a los ladrones de la joyería, por supuesto.

—Sí… y no.

Con una enigmática sonrisa, hizo una seña para que una vez fuera del taxi, lo siguiera hasta una amplia puerta oculta entre una serie de callejones.

—Este viejo almacén fue usado en tiempos de guerra para guardar vehículos, pertrechos, esas cosas—Sherlock habló como un guía turístico muy aburrido mientras abría la entrada—. Permaneció como bien del estado hasta que fue comprado hace cinco años por una suma irrisoria.

Una voz bramó desde el interior, provocándome un sobresalto.

—¿Irrisoria? ¿Cómo se atreve? Pagué lo que valía.

—Para ser exactos, pagó la quinta parte de su precio en el mercado; pero considerando sus extraordinarios contactos en el gobierno, no es de extrañar que obtuviera tan jugoso descuento.

El señor Sheffield se encontraba en medio del inmenso lugar, al lado de un confuso Lestrade.

—Holmes, no eres nadie para cuestionar una transacción de negocios perfectamente legal—el inspector reaccionó a tiempo para salir en defensa del empresario—. ¿Por qué nos has citado aquí? ¿Es verdad que descubriste al ladrón?

Sherlock avanzó un par de pasos con las manos en los bolsillos y ademán displicente.

—Los he descubierto a ambos.

—El ladrón de la joyería tenía un cómplice, por supuesto, ya lo sospechaba—Lestrade sonrió satisfecho.

Algo en la expresión de Sherlock me indicó que el inspector no andaba muy bien encaminado.

—No, Lestrade, el ladrón de la joyería actuó solo; es un hombre brillante, al menos más que la media, lo que ya es decir bastante.

Fui yo quien puso en palabras la pregunta que los otros ocupantes de la sala nos moríamos por hacer.

—Pero has dicho “ambos”; eso quiere decir que hay otro ladrón, ¿no podrías ser un poco más claro?

Mi compañero asintió, girando hacia un rincón mal iluminado, y alzó la voz.

—Si fuera tan amable de salir, señor Stephens.

Abrí los ojos al máximo cuando vi aparecer al asistente de Sheffield de su escondite; llevaba una caja muy ornamentada en brazos y parecía perfectamente calmado, a diferencia de su jefe, que había empalidecido tanto que creí se desvanecería sobre Lestrade.

—Lamento la demora, señor Holmes, tuve que encargarme de un par de asuntos.

—¿Las joyas fueron entregadas?

—Sí, señor, tal y como acordamos todas se encuentran en la oficina del inspector Lestrade.

—Todas menos…

—Sí, señor, la traigo aquí conmigo.

Usualmente, me resultaba casi imposible seguir la línea de acción de Sherlock, y este era uno de esos momentos; no entendía nada, pero ese no debía ser el caso del señor Sheffield, que en cuanto recuperó el aplomo se enfrentó a su empleado.

—¡Tú! ¿Cómo pudiste? No solo te di un empleo, te traté como a un hijo, y me lo agradeces robándome.

La expresión serena del joven cambió por una de profundo desdén.

—Robar, dice, como si esa palabra significara algo para usted, que ha desvalijado a civilizaciones milenarias de sus tesoros; yo solo he buscado justicia para mi pueblo.

—¿Cuál pueblo, idiota? No eres más que un ignorante que ni siquiera sabe adónde pertenece.

Creí que el iracundo hombre se lanzaría sobre el frágil muchacho, pero Sherlock y yo actuamos al unísono; él avanzó hasta ponerse frente al empresario, mientras que yo ocupé su lugar junto al chico.

—Quiero respuestas, Holmes, y las quiero ya—Lestrade bufaba como un toro atacado por varios flancos.

Sin apartar la vista del hombre, Sherlock empezó a hablar con tono pausado y claro.

—Es todo muy evidente, inspector, y la punta de la madeja estuvo literalmente bajo tus narices desde un principio. El señor Stephens nació en Egipto, pero fue adoptado siendo muy pequeño por una pareja inglesa; a pesar de eso, jamás olvidó sus orígenes. Cuando viniste a verme trayendo el paquete que envió a tu casa, olí los restos de un aroma sutil que encontré una vez más en la joyería, en el pañuelo que el señor Stephens tuvo la gentileza de prestarme, ¿recuerdan? Unas sencillas investigaciones me confirmaron que se trataba de esencia de papiro, un perfume común en Egipto, pero casi imposible de encontrar en Inglaterra.

Una serie de recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo; Sherlock interrogando al muchacho en la joyería acerca de su origen, refregando las manos innecesariamente en su pañuelo, la excursión a Harrods; todo empezaba a cobrar sentido.

—¿Y cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo logró burlar la seguridad de la joyería?

El joven contestó a mi pregunta con mucha amabilidad.

—No fue muy complicado, trabajo allí hace muchos años y conozco las claves para desactivar las alarmas. El guardián creyó que no había nadie en el edificio porque me vio salir junto a los demás empleados, pero hay una entrada en el callejón que dirige a los baños si es que conoces el camino, el señor Sheffield nunca supo de ella. Una vez de vuelta en la joyería, apagué el sensor de movimiento y pude hacerme de las joyas; los últimos meses espié a mi jefe para conocer la combinación de la bóveda, y antes de salir volví a activar todas las medidas de seguridad. Soy muy ágil y conozco el lugar como la palma de mi mano, puedo moverme como un fantasma si es necesario, no me tomó mucho tiempo, lo único que lamento fue tener que golpear al vigilante para sacármelo del camino.

—Como dije, todo muy simple—Sherlock asintió con expresión irritada, como si oyera una historia conocida.

—¿Y las cámaras?  No captaron nada—le recordé ya repuesto de la sorpresa.

—Trucos de aficionado—el muchacho sonrió ligeramente—. Solo coloqué imágenes fijas para no quedar registrado, puede hacerse desde cualquier dispositivo móvil, con paciencia y encontrando el ángulo correcto; también me deshice de ellas una vez que terminé, por eso el registro no captó nada fuera de lo común.

Asentí en silencio, comprendiendo que yo jamás sería capaz de semejante osadía, a diferencia de este joven que hablaba de sus actos como si se encontrara muy orgulloso de ellos.

—Entonces, confiesa que robó la joyería del señor William Sheffield el pasado quince de agosto, llevándose joyas valoradas en varios miles de libras y se entrega a la justicia.

Sherlock rodó los ojos ante la perorata de Lestrade.

—Inspector, creo que eso ya lo tenemos todos muy claro, pero gracias por señalar lo evidente; ahora, ¿podríamos centrarnos en lo que verdaderamente importa?

—¿Más importante que robar cientos de miles de libras en joyas y burlarse de la policía?

—¡Obviamente! ¿Qué hay de especial en el robo de joyerías? Lo hacen todo el tiempo.

Lestrade se veía furioso por el modo en que Sherlock se expresó, y no podría culparlo; no era el comentario más apropiado para hacerle precisamente a uno de los jefes de la policía.

—Sherlock, por favor, ¿por qué no explicas toda la historia y nos iluminas? Debe de haber un motivo por el que el señor Stephens ha decidido confesar.

—Pensaba hacerlo desde un principio, pero a su debido tiempo; la inclusión del señor Holmes solo aceleró las cosas—el aludido elevó un poco la caja que sostenía con tanto cuidado, señalando a su empleador—. ¿Por qué no les dice lo que hay aquí? Hábleles del verdadero ladrón.

—Lestrade, si quieres hacer algo útil, saca tu arma y evita que este tipo salga corriendo—mi compañero rodó los ojos cuando el inspector apuntó al más joven—. No a él, idiota, al otro ladrón.

Puedo decir a favor del inspector que estaba casi tan desconcertado como él, era evidente que Sherlock se refería al señor Sheffield, pero no entendía por qué, y todo resultó aún más confuso cuando este hizo amago de escapar, pero Lestrade fue más rápido y lo cogió del brazo sin bajar el arma.

—Muy bien, Holmes, más te vale que expliques ahora mismo por qué estoy apuntándole a uno de los ciudadanos más respetados de Londres.

Sherlock asintió y girándose hacia el señor Stephens abrió la tapa de la caja que sostenía, y  con infinito cuidado nos mostró su contenido.

—Están ante una joya única en su clase, el collar de la Princesa Neferouptah; el original, por supuesto, no esa copia que Sheffield hizo llegar al Museo de El Cairo—exclamó con expresión de triunfo—. Cierra la boca, John, tal y como lo oyes; este respetado hombre es mucho más peligroso y deleznable que cualquier ladrón de joyería, ha pasado años estafando a gobiernos extranjeros y ganado millones en el mercado negro. Señor Stephens, ¿por qué no les cuenta la historia? O tal vez quiera hacerlo el señor Sheffield… ¿no? Eso pensé.

El joven se aclaró la garganta y subió un poco  el mentón antes de empezar a hablar.

—Hace años que sé de las fechorías de este hombre, pero callé por conveniencia; no solo mantuve mi puesto, sino que obtenía una comisión por cada robo. Como miembro del Consejo Directivo del Museo Británico, el señor Sheffield se encarga de firmar contratos con museos de otros países para que nos presten sus piezas. Ha sido muy cuidadoso, solo codiciaba las que sabía no eran muy conocidas, y tiene a su disposición todo un ejército de imitadores para suplantar las piezas en el momento en que deben ser devueltas.

—¡Mentira!

El muchacho ignoró el gesto de su ahora ex empleador.

—Tengo pruebas, conozco los nombres de sus cómplices dentro del museo, y guardo relación de cada pieza robada.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que haya logrado engañar a los expertos de los otros museos? —ese era un importante detalle que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—No lo hacía, casi nunca—me respondió Stephens—; lo usual era que sobornara a los directores de los otros museos para que callaran, también tengo las pruebas de esos pagos.

Lestrade vio a ambos hombres con otros ojos.

—Usted es una vergüenza para Inglaterra—sacudió a Sheffield, que con su silencio aceptaba su culpabilidad.

—Sí, sí, estamos todos desolados—Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y se miró las uñas.

Aún había algo que no terminaba de comprender, y así se lo hice saber al señor Stephens.

—¿Y por qué decidió hablar ahora? Admitió que le iba muy bien como su cómplice.

El joven bajó la mirada a la caja que sostenía.

—El prometió que nunca robaría una pieza de mi país natal, sabe lo importante que es para mí—juraría haber visto el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos—. Este collar, es de Hawara, El Fayum, yo nací allí, y pretendió convencerme ofreciendo más dinero; no podía permitirlo, no esta vez.

No pude evitar sentir compasión por el muchacho.

—¿Y por qué no robó solo la pieza? ¿Por qué fue dejando joyas por toda la ciudad?

Me respondió con una sonrisa entre triste y burlona.

—Decidí que si iba a desenmascararlo, sería  a lo grande, y con el perdón del inspector, si no fueron capaces de descubrir los engaños de Sheffield por tanto tiempo, creo que se merecían esa humillación.

Lestrade masculló algo entre dientes, y mientras esposaba a Sheffield, miró a Stephens con una clara advertencia.

—En cuanto termine con tu amigo, sacaré otro lindo juego de estas para ti.

—No se preocupe, inspector, no planeo ir a ningún lado—extendió la caja hacia Sherlock al hablar—. Usted lo prometió, cumplirá su palabra, ¿verdad?

Mi compañero asintió, tomando el paquete.

—Siempre lo hago.

 

Sherlock y yo dejamos el almacén con un satisfecho Lestrade y sus refuerzos encargándose de trasladar a los detenidos, y nos dirigimos de inmediato a la Embajada de Egipto.

Mi compañero se entrevistó por más de una hora con el  encargado del Patrimonio Cultural, e insistió en que yo estuviera presente. Por lo que pude comprender, ya habían hablado acerca del motivo que nos llevaba allí, y mientras el hombre se deshacía en agradecimientos y reverencias, Sherlock miraba su reloj.

Luego de sugerirle que se comunicara con el inspector Lestrade para que este a su vez le indicara cuáles serían los trámites legales para que pudiera llevar la pieza de vuelta a su lugar de origen, dejamos el edificio y cogimos un taxi que nos llevó a Baker Street.

Era ya casi media tarde cuando llegamos a casa y sentía ese agotamiento que experimentaba cada que fungía de compañero de Sherlock en uno de sus casos. Cierto que esta vez no me enfrenté a la muerte, pero mi mente se encontraba exhausta.

—¡Vaya día! No estoy seguro de si tengo más hambre que sueño.

—Yo estoy perfectamente.

—Sí, claro, qué sorpresa.

A Sherlock le costaba comprender a veces que no todos podíamos seguir su ritmo. Mientras que lo único que deseaba era tenderme en mi cama, él parecía dispuesto a enfrentarse al próximo caso que se le presentara.

—Aún no entiendo cómo descubriste lo de Sheffield, ¿te lo dijo el chico Stephens?

—Claro que no, ¿no te dije acaso que fui al muelle?

—Ya, por supuesto, eso lo explica todo.

Sherlock bufó exasperado, deteniendo su búsqueda de algún libro en la biblioteca para verme sin parpadear.

—Sabía que Egipto era una de las palabras claves; después de todo, Stephens es de allí y estaba seguro de que él era el ladrón, además de que ese nacionalismo que mostró en la joyería debía de esconder algo más profundo, ¿notaste como le emocionó que adivinara tan pronto su nacionalidad? En fin, volviendo a Sheffield, él fue marino, fácil de deducir por su contextura y el tatuaje en su muñeca izquierda, así que empecé a hacer algunas averiguaciones en el puerto; ya entonces sospechaba que podría tratarse de tráfico de antigüedades por su relación con las joyas, eso sin contar que no parecía muy interesado en que se descubriera a los responsables del robo, ya que de ser así encontrarían el collar y sería él quien tendría que dar las explicaciones; su exagerada ira fue solo una actuación. Ahora, en el muelle y por unas cuantas libras encontré a un tripulante que estuvo más que dispuesto a contarme que uno de sus compañeros le había revelado, en medio de una borrachera, acerca de las jugosas ganancias que cierto trabajo le proporcionaba.

Tomó aire un momento y continuó mientras se encaminaba al sillón.

—Según él, era muy común que lo contactara cada dos o tres meses un muchacho de aspecto “árabe”—rodó los ojos—, el mismo que lo llevaba al almacén cercano al museo, donde el mismo Sheffield le pedía que llevara algunos paquetes a diferentes destinos por una generosa suma. Desde luego que estos eran los objetos robados que enviaba a sus compradores en el extranjero; el marinero tenía la orden de esconderlos en su camarote para evitar la aduana. Todo esto me fue confirmado por Stephens cuando fui a buscarlo y me dio también los detalles del robo a la joyería. Como decía, muy simple.

No tenía sentido decirle que todo resultaba sencillo para él, claro, pero no para el resto de los mortales. No creo ser más estúpido que cualquier ciudadano de a pie, pero Sherlock está a un nivel muy superior y eso era algo que pese a lo exasperante que podía ser, había aprendido a respetar.

El solo pensar que acababa de desmantelar una red internacional de tráfico de antigüedades me sumía en la más profunda admiración, aunque no pensaba decírselo en esos términos; él se bastaba para alimentar su ego.

—¿En qué piensas?

—¿No lo sabes?—fingí sorpresa ante su pregunta.

Sherlock exhibió una mueca fastidiada.

—Por algún motivo que no comprendo, pareces… feliz.

—¿Feliz? ¿Eso crees? No estoy seguro de que sea exactamente la palabra correcta, pero sirve, sí.

—¿Y por qué?

—¿Por qué?

Me estaba divirtiendo mucho, lo confieso, pero era tan poco común confundir a Sherlock Holmes que desperdiciar semejante oportunidad hubiera resultado un crimen.

—¿Por qué estás feliz o lo que sea?

—Bien, acabamos de resolver un caso muy complicado; diría que ese es un motivo para estar contento.

—¿Acabamos? ¿Plural? _Yo_ he resuelto este caso.

—Sí, pero soy tu socio, eso me concede algún crédito, ¿verdad? Y creo haberte dado una idea o dos…

Mi compañero lucía francamente ultrajado.

—John, sabes que no es verdad; no te atrevas a escribir una mentira así en ese blog tuyo.

—¿O qué? ¿Rescindirás nuestra sociedad?

Era la primera vez desde que conocía a Sherlock que se quedaba sin habla durante todo un minuto, y no porque estuviera pensando en un caso.

—Aún no he contemplado esa posibilidad, pero no presiones… ¿de qué diablos te estás riendo ahora?

—Pensaba en que hasta hace solo unos días sí que habría presionado.

—¿Disculpa?

Sonreí para mí mismo; él no tenía por qué saber que entonces no me hubiera molestado para nada la idea de salir de esa casa y dejarlo con sus casos e inventos que me ponían los pelos de punta.

Los días pasados envueltos en ese misterio que ahora se develaba tan simple visto desde su brillantez, pero más que nada, el extraño acercamiento que tuvimos luego de esa ridícula discusión, me habían servido para apreciar algunas cosas que mi obstinación no me permitía ver.

Para bien o para mal, Sherlock había pasado a formar parte de mi vida y la idea no me molestaba; al contrario, estaba seguro de que si tuviera que dejarlo, no sería por mi propio gusto, pero eso era algo que tampoco le iba a decir.

—John, no sonrías como un lunático, ¿quieres? O ve a hacerlo a tu cuarto, quiero leer en paz el tratado de…

El sonido del móvil lo interrumpió, y según escuchaba  sus respuestas, iba actuando casi mecánicamente, de modo tal que una vez colgó, ya me encontraba con los abrigos colgando del brazo y una mano en la manija de la puerta.

—¿Nos vamos?

Me sonrió de vuelta y asintió con ademán satisfecho.

—Parece que después de todo no eres un caso perdido.

—¿Lo fui alguna vez?

—Sin presionar, John, sin presionar.

 

 


End file.
